


Holo-Sweet

by Jaye_Voy



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adult Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_Voy/pseuds/Jaye_Voy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom goes hunting for Chakotay's holographic honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holo-Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU (no P/T). The story starts in the middle of "Fair Haven," and paraphrases a bit of dialogue from that episode.  
> This was written in 2002. Although some small tweaks were made, the story's contents (and flaws) are mostly intact.  
> Star Trek, Voyager, and all related characters and concepts are the property of Paramount. No infringement is intended or profit made. This is PG for suggestions of m/m sex.

PART ONE

All was right in Tom Paris's world. He cruised along at the helm of Voyager with clear sailing as far as the eye and sensor could see. He was still basking in the praise for his new holoprogram, the quaint Irish village of Fair Haven. Tom settled back in his seat and decided to reward himself by letting his mind wander to a daydream about the hunky (and unfortunately, heterosexual) First Officer.

This latest setup was a little more involved than most of his usual imaginings. Tom had indulged in quite a few sexy scenarios about Chakotay in the four months since he'd finally acknowledged his attraction to the stoic XO. Tom usual fantasy fare depicted the two men naked (or quickly undressed) and soon in the sack together. This new flight of fancy was more elaborate.

In Tom's fantasy, Voyager's senior staff was gathered in the conference room for the morning briefing. Tom held the floor to announce his brilliant new plan for raising people's spirits. He stood next to the computer wall panel and presented his sure-fire formula with a flourish. Across the screen, the glowing letters formed:

CHAKOTAY - UNIFORM + THONG = CREW MORALE X 100

Janeway immediately typed into her padd, pushing Tom's line of text down with her countering concern:

(CHAKOTAY - UNIFORM + THONG) - BED = FRUSTRATION > = AROUSAL

She lifted her brows and awaited his rebuttal. Neither of them bothered to pay any attention to the Commander, doe eyes wide and turning all shades of red in his seat next to the Captain.

Tom pondered a diversionary tactic. He figured by suggesting an absolutely outrageous experiment he would be able to achieve his primary (and in comparison completely reasonable) goal of giving Chakotay a unique type of dressing-down on the bridge. To that end, he offered an alternative hypothesis worthy of scientific inquiry:

CHAKOTAY + TOM + FLAT SURFACE + PRIVACY LOCK + LUBE = UNTOLD BLISS

Thus the negotiations began.

Tom had just reached the point in the story where he whipped out a barely-there black swimsuit for Chakotay and demanded field tests of his original theory when he was knocked back to reality. A most interesting conversation was taking place behind him between the Captain and Commander. Tom turned his head to get a glimpse of the action.

"That's the point. I have a boyfriend who 'glitches'." Kathryn said as she shifted in her seat. "How am I supposed to get emotionally involved with Michael---he's made of photons and forcefields."

Chakotay leaned between the chairs. His eyes twinkled as he said confidingly, "I've never let that stop me." 

Tom couldn't believe it. The Commander had tried holosex? *Chakotay* had slept with a photonic person? Wait until he told Harry about this.

************************************************************

Happy hour at Sullivan's was in full swing as Tom placed a foam-topped tankard in front of Harry, then settled into a chair with a brew of his own. He noticed his companion's disbelieving expression. "It's true, Harry, I swear. That's what they said. Word for word."

Harry’s eyes narrowed. "You're not just pulling my leg?"

"Not this time, Har.” Tom laid a hand over his heart. “Chakotay must have a holographic lover. Or he did, at some point."

"Bullshit." The deep voice above them startled both men. They looked over at Gregor Ayala as he put his own drink down on their table and pulled out the seat next to Harry. "Chakotay isn't into holosex. He never has been."

"Are you calling Tom a liar?" Harry automatically jumped in to defend his friend.

"Of course not," Ayala was quick to reassure the steaming Ensign. "I'm just saying Tom is reading too much into what the Chief said." He sat back and folded his arms. "The same way the Captain was supposed to."

Tom leaned forward on his elbows, intrigued. "What exactly do you mean?"

Ayala shrugged. "It's a classic Chakotay MO, making sure people get what they need."

"You're saying *Chakotay* lied?" Tom's brows reached Tuvokian heights.

"No." Ayala rolled his eyes. "You really don't understand the Big Man at all, do you Paris? Chakotay always does what the occasion demands. He has a real insight into who people are and what will make them happy."

He motioned the men to put their heads together and dropped his voice. "The Captain isn't willing to get involved with a member of her crew, but she needs TLC just like everybody else. Sullivan could provide it, but she's got some issues. Chakotay said what he did to give her that extra boost so she'll get over her objections. If Janeway thinks Chakotay's done it with a hologram, she won't feel so awkward taking things further with the Irishman."

"So the Commander *hasn't* had holosex?" Harry was still stuck on that point.

"Not unless he's got a lover stashed in Voyager's databanks. We were on DS9 once when that Ferengi bar owner---Quirk or something?---offered us a special deal for his holosuites. Chakotay didn't take him up on it. Said he wouldn't feel right about taking advantage of someone who was only bedding him because they'd been programmed to. It was just as bad as buying a real prostitute."

"I suppose that would make what he said to the Captain the truth, then. The problem isn't that they're holographic, it's that they have no choice in the matter." Harry blushed a little and directed a shy glance toward the ex-Maquis.

"Exactly." Ayala's smile was much warmer than a simple confirmation of Harry's statement warranted.

"Wait a minute! Wait just one damn minute." Tom's voice broke the stare between two pairs of dark eyes. His mouth twisted into a rather unattractive line of derision. "I'm not saying Chakotay isn't a swell guy, and a good officer and all, but *insightful*? This is the man who let both Seska and Tuvok into his Maquis cell."

Now Tom folded *his* arms. "I think he was just stating a fact, and probably has his very own holo-partner. Maybe more than one. After all, he hasn't really been with anybody since those rumors about Riley Frasier."

Harry nodded and lifted his hands. "Sorry, Greg, but he does have you there."

"I disagree." Ayala looked at Harry. "You don't know what it was like in the Maquis," he shifted his gaze to the blond, "but you should know better. We didn't have the time or resources to screen people like they were candidates for Starfleet Academy. Yes, Chakotay let Tuvok and Seska join his crew, but you didn't hear what he said about them when he took them on."

"Oh please." Tom wondered if he was overdoing his disbelief. He was definitely hoping to hide his feelings for the sexy XO. He gave a mental shrug and figured sarcasm was always in style. "What pearls of wisdom did our Mystic Warrior gift you with?"

Ayala paused before blasting the obnoxious blond, eyes narrowing in speculation. /Perhaps the gentleman doth protest too much for a reason./ He relaxed and answered, "When Tuvok joined us Chakotay told me that he thought the Vulcan was the type of man who would be extremely loyal to a cause. That was true enough; there's no way we could have known that Tuvok’s cause was Starfleet, not Maquis. All his credentials checked out."

"OK," Tom conceded reluctantly, "but what about Seska?"

"You tell me, Paris. You knew Seska back then. Did *you* think she was a spy, much less a Cardassian?"

Tom snorted. "No---but I wasn't sleeping with her, either."

"Neither was Chakotay, except for a few weeks. They'd just been through a pretty rough experience together. The affair was kind of their way of blowing off steam, getting the bad stuff out of their systems.” Ayala shrugged. “The two of them *were* hot enough to melt tritanium."

He continued, "Chakotay broke it off because he felt like Seska wasn't *with* him. They didn't connect the way that lovers were supposed to." Ayala sighed. "The Chief always knew that she was pursuing her own agenda. He originally thought it was to get revenge on the Cardassians who hurt her, she was so gung-ho during our missions. And after the two of them fell into bed, he figured she wanted power. Chakotay ended the relationship so he wouldn't be used. But there was no reason to suspect she was feeding information to our enemies because we were never ambushed. The only mission that ever failed was yours."

"And you all just figured I was the traitor, flying right into Starfleet hands." Tom’s throat stung with familiar bitterness.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you cost us a load of weapons and money that we needed to arrange a raid on a prison camp. Hard feelings were bound to come from it." Ayala shrugged. "Besides, you *did* betray us less than a year later by agreeing to lead Janeway right to Chakotay."

His raised hand forestalled Tom's protest. "I know, I know, you weren't *really* going to tell them anything. It's all water under the bridge now anyway." He gave a small smile. "But I'll never forget what Chakotay said after he brought you aboard his ship that first time."

Harry leaned forward eagerly. "What?"

Ayala's eyes twinkled. "Chakotay said to me, and I quote, 'Paris is one hell of a pilot. Pity about the attitude. If that jerk ever gets his shit together, he'll be a fine man'."

"Chakotay doesn't curse," Tom said, trying to dispel the faint spark of hope buried in the unflattering assessment.

"Oh yes he does.” Ayala chuckled. “Under very special circumstances that often involve you."

Tom raised skeptical brows. "Like when else?"

"Well, take that Maquis meeting after he accepted the position of First Officer. He talked about following regs versus being in the brig, why we had to work together, stuff like that." Ayala grinned again. "And then he ended with, 'It's pretty obvious that Paris is still full of shit. So if I catch *anyone* on this ship trying to give him any more, you'll be the ones in deep shit and I'm not just talking metaphorically." 

He shrugged. "*Nobody* wanted to get on the bad side of the Chief, so we left you alone."

"Huh. I wondered why no one ever jumped me. I was kinda shocked Chakotay would take that 'your life is mine' stuff seriously," Tom said, remembering.

"Yeah, well, it certainly saved your perky little ass. So, Harry," Ayala sipped his brew and shot a hot look the Ops Officer's way, "now that my work here is done, how about taking a walk with a real, live guy instead of a holographic gal." 

He leaned into the younger man's space and murmured, "You don't even have to bring me flowers."

Harry flushed, then fidgeted with his tie, his drink, his chair, then looked at Ayala and gulped. "Uh, OK."

"Whoa, before you lovebirds fly off," Tom shook his head in a mix of jealousy that Harry had the interest of someone tall, dark, and handsome and humor at his friend's discomfiture. "Let's settle this business about Chakotay's photonic pursuits."

"What, you don't believe me, Paris?" Ayala's expression turned sly. "Willing to put your rations where your mouth is?"

"A bet, on whether Chakotay has a holographic lover?” Tom leaned in. “You're on."

"Wait a minute, Tom. How are you going to get a hold of that kind of information?" Harry asked, concern creasing his brow.

"I'll just let my fingers do the walking." Tom waggled said digits. "A little typing and I'll have access to Chakotay's holoprograms. Then I'll just run each one and see what I get."

"A week in the brig if you're lucky. I can't believe you'd invade the Commander's privacy like that." Harry huffed at his friend's impudence.

"Harry, if Paris wants to court danger, who are we to stop him?” Ayala laid out the challenge. “So, how much is at stake, a week's worth of rations?" 

Tom waved away the paltry offer. "Nah, it's got to be worth my while. A month's rations, or no deal."

Ayala stuck out his hand. "Done. But you've got to be able to *prove* Chakotay had sex with the holocharacter."

Tom pumped two times, then settled back and meshed his fingers together. "Of course, but it may take a while to find the right program."

"I'm in no hurry." Ayala smiled and rose, then touched Harry's shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess." Harry adjusted his tie one more time, then gamely stood and preceded the Security Officer out the door.

Tom watched them go, smiling and shaking his head. Then he lifted his beer to his lips, plotting his strategy.

************************************************************  
************************************************************

PART TWO

Tom literally danced in place as he ran through the list of Chakotay's holoprograms. He had barely been able to keep from bouncing in his seat at the Conn all day, congratulating himself on his stroke of genius.

It had taken longer than expected to break the Commander's security encryptions. Tom usually could hack his way into things in a matter of days. *These* codes had taken almost three weeks. In the interim, though, Tom had been struck with inspiration on how to get the proof he needed to win the bet. He crafted a small subroutine that would make the holocharacters believe *he* was Chakotay. That way, there would be no hiding in dark corners or awkward interrogations. The Big Man's light-based lover would greet Tom with open arms. And if he finagled it just right, a big juicy kiss for the camera as well.

Tom eliminated from his list all the programs without characters, then called up the first scenario. He rubbed his hands gleefully, already anticipating the ways he would spend his winnings. His mental accounting ended abruptly when he noticed he was in a hangar bay. This did not seem a likely setting for seduction. Then he caught sight of the holocharacter and pursed his lips in a soundless whistle of appreciation.

/Who would have guessed the Commander was into older women?/ That was Tom's first thought, but his rising excitement quickly followed it with /Who would have thought *I* was?/ A tall, slim figure was approaching with an air of grace and confidence that only experience brings. Short brown hair curled casually about a face that was all sharp angles: piquant pointed chin, slanted dark eyes, and a smile that had a definite knowing air. The jumpsuit-clad body was nothing to sneeze at either, a trim, athletic build with just enough curves to keep things interesting. Tom could barely wait until the lady was in range.

"Long time, no see," said a whisky voice that went with the whole Pussy Galore-Emma Peel persona. Madame X sauntered up to Tom, still smiling. "So what's your pleasure today?"

Tom coughed, hiding his confusion and, he hoped, his shock. "Um, the usual?" he hedged, not knowing how to respond.

The lady's lips made a moue of disappointment. "How uninspired of you. But once in a while everybody needs a refresher in their technique."

Tom's eyes bugged. He couldn't believe his ears, either. Then his breath caught as the hologram leaned in to grip his zipper.

Tom's fantasy world came crashing down when the woman didn't yank it down. Instead, she pulled him after her with a determined stride. "I've already done the pre-flight, so you should be ready to go." 

She pushed Tom into the pilot's seat, all business now as she began checking the displays. "We'll start with the Spiri VI scenario." She settled back into her seat and folded her hands. "Lift off when ready."

Tom automatically slipped into pilot mode, checking his instruments and getting a feel for the shuttle---one of Voyager's, in fact. As soon as he left the hangar floor he was surrounded by stars. Seconds after that he was fighting for his life in a battle with two larger ships.

************************************************************

All in all, Tom couldn't count the experience a total loss. True, there was no hanky-panky in the cockpit, not even a victory kiss after he actually survived one of the drills. But he'd had a fantastic evening, pitting his skills against some of the most innovative flight sims he'd ever seen. 

He was kind of glad Madame X (he'd never figured out a way to casually get her real name) *wasn't* a sex toy. She had an acerbic wit that flayed his ego, but her insights into his flying were pure gold. He stepped out of the holodeck a better pilot.

Tom even decided to ease up on teasing the Commander about his crashed shuttles. Apparently Chakotay had re-created his accidents on the holodeck, trying to discover if things would turn out differently with practice. After Tom crashed and burned too many times to keep track of, he concluded that under the circumstances the Big Man had done the best he could. Frankly, he was lucky to have walked away each time. Tom certainly hadn't, and was grateful the holodeck safeties were on as his ship exploded around him.

As Tom headed to his cabin for some much-needed rest, he made a mental note to try to get legitimate access to that holoprogram. Chakotay had once offered to swap flight sims for variety, but Tom had waved the Commander off with a joke. Now he needed to figure out a way to bring the subject up again. This time he wouldn't be so foolish as to turn down an invitation from his increasingly intriguing colleague.

************************************************************  
************************************************************

PART THREE

Tom’s teeth worried his lower lip as he considered the dwindling number of Chakotay's holoprograms he had left to check. Among other activities Tom had studied carving, practiced his guitar, toured tucked-away museums in tiny picturesque European towns, learned to cook risotto, wrenched his shoulder attempting to box, and crewed on a huge, three-masted sailing ship. While he'd very much enjoyed the experiences, and been beguiled by the many hitherto unknown facets of Chakotay's character, not one hologram had made a pass or expected one from him. Tom was beginning to wonder if Ayala was right.

More than two months had passed since the night of the bet. Part of the delay was spent fixing Fair Haven, but much of it was due to Tom's own growing need to be with Chakotay. He found himself striking up conversations with the Commander whenever he could, and inviting Chakotay to join in whatever social activity Tom had planned for the evening. Many times the men ended up in a foursome with the increasingly hot and heavy Greg Ayala and Harry. Tom also noted that every time they were in Sullivan's, Chakotay made a point to stop for a pleasant chat with Michael and the Captain. /Reinforcing moral support, I suppose. I know the Captain has become more relaxed with the idea of a holo-partner./

The more time Tom spent learning about Chakotay, through conversation as well as his covert operations, the more he yearned for a deeper connection between them. His lust had matured into love. His fantasies had changed, too. From wild, hot sex to wild, hot sex while on vacation together, in their joint quarters---or even on their honeymoon. The aftermath had changed as well, to sweet embraces, tender kisses, and exchanges from the heart. Tom was beginning to think he would be the big loser after all, especially if he *did* find Chakotay's holo-lover.

He called up one of the last two scenarios on his list. He was shocked to find himself in a pool room, one that was so far up the scale from Sandrine's that he was dizzy from the altitude. Oak paneling accented with brass sconces lined the walls, leading the eye to a fireplace at one end of the room and a well-stocked bar at the other. There were three top-of-the-line pool tables, their green baize surfaces brightened by low-hanging Tiffany-style lamps. A mix of wing chairs and ottomans invited him to get off his feet, which were currently sinking into a lush burgundy carpet.

Tom shifted his focus from his surroundings to the three figures perched on bar stools. One he dismissed immediately, a rather corpulent middle-aged fellow sipping whisky. The younger man made the pilot's own cock take interest, even if he was unlikely to stir Chakotay's libido. Silver-blue eyes were piercing in a sharply planed tanned face topped with close-cropped slate-dark hair. The guy was clearly a player, his muscles on display under a tight T-shirt and faded blue jeans.

Tom looked at the woman and figured she was his real quarry. Long honey-blonde locks rippled down a slender back. Grass-green eyes accenting a drop-dead gorgeous face and silk-clad body took a sizzling survey of Tom's terrain. 

He was all set to crow his victory when the blonde wrapped her hand around the other man's nape and yanked his face over to hers. She leaned over saying, "Now that he's back, I'm remembering what I'm missing. You'd better damn well thank your lucky stars, Eddie Felson, that I'm a one-man woman." Then she and the hunk shared a kiss that showed they'd been around the block together. More than once. Probably more than once a day. Tom shook himself back to his senses and approached the trio.

"Hey, Big C, long time since you pulled up a cue in our neck of the woods." The older man indicated the avidly necking pair. "Do me a favor and break a rack with one of them. Otherwise they'll be at it all night."

"Sure, no problem." Well, he did know the guy's name. "Eddie, how about we take a turn at the table?"

The man reluctantly broke the kiss and stood. "Sure, and the winner can play Sheena." He shook a finger at the pouting gal. "I'm still looking to get you back for that last tourney."

The woman relaxed against the bar, sipping a soft drink. "Sweetie, they may call you Fast Eddie, but I am Sheena, Queen of the Pool Hall."

The older man laughed from his seat. "Maybe, my dear, but Big C has come the closest to knocking this king from his throne." He toasted himself and acknowledged the lady's bow of acquiescence.

The lean man grabbed two cues from the wall and tossed one to Tom, who automatically caught it. The striking eyes twinkled at him from across the table as the tanned hands began to gather the balls into a triangle. "So are we playing standard or house rules?"

"House rules? Um, you'd better refresh my memory." Tom shifted his hands nervously along his cue as the other man sauntered around him.

"Oh, you remember, Big C." Eddie leaned half against the pool table and half against Tom. "After the break, your opponent chooses which ball you try to sink. Tests your strategy and your ability to make tricky shots."

Tom blinked. The challenge of that variation of the game suggested a high level of skill. In fact, such a player would be tough competition for himself. Now he wracked his brain to remember the last time the Commander had taken a turn at the pool table in Sandrine's. 

Chakotay was fairly good, but never quite good enough to beat Tom. He'd often ribbed Chakotay about it, much to the amusement of the crowd. /Who came to see me as more than a traitor. I was the witty, near-unbeatable, undisputed pro at the pool table. The Maquis couldn't hate someone they came to for lessons on improving their own games./ 

Something that would never have happened if Chakotay had been a serious rival. Tom recalled Greg's words. /Damn, the Chief really does know what people need./ Tom made another mental note, this time to get the Commander to stop holding back in pool, and really, in anything else they were doing together.

His musings were interrupted by an unexpected hearty pinch on his ass. Tom spun, shocked by the pass and by the implications.

"Easy, Big C," Eddie laughed. "As Fats said, it's been a while. I was just making sure the buns of steel were still fresh." The man's smile was dazzling. "You know I'd never really try anything. Sheena would have my balls---all of ’em."

Eddie picked up his own cue. "You break, we'll play traditional style since you seem a little out of it."

"Yeah, I'm a kinda rusty, too." Tom made his break in a daze. Was the Commander OK with a quick grope from Eddie? Could Chakotay be bisexual? Was it conceivable his dream lover could actually become part of his waking world?

Tom spent the rest of his evening shooting pool with some of the most savvy sharks he'd ever met. He was pleased to beat Eddie and Sheena. Then Minnesota Fats wiped the table with him and he called it a night. To dream of new possibilities.

************************************************************  
************************************************************

CONCLUSION

With a nervous flutter in his stomach, Tom prepared to call up the last of Chakotay's private, populated holoprograms. He would be relieved to hand over the rations to Greg, and focus his energies on a full-blown pursuit of Chakotay. He'd tired of the game, and his nerves were stretched taut in fear of his actions being exposed. Most importantly, the encounter with the Eddie hologram had given him hope. Tom wouldn't stop until the delicious First Officer was as firmly ensconced in Tom’s bed as he was in Tom's heart.

Tom had spent the day scrutinizing Chakotay, admiring anew the smoldering good looks and wondering what other secret aspects of Chakotay’s personality lay waiting to be discovered beneath the serene exterior. He'd been thrilled when Chakotay had asked about Tom’s plans for the night, but disappointed to have to admit he was spending some private time on the holodeck.

/Jackpot/ was the first thing that popped into Tom’s head when the simulation appeared. It was a luxury hotel suite, complete with an ocean-view balcony and king-size bed. The many other soft furnishings and flat surfaces inspired Tom's imagination to envision many creative couplings, but nervousness about *who* shared the room with Chakotay was making his palms sweat with fear.

"Hello?" he called out, praying that nobody would answer. The gods ignored him.

"Just a sec," came a muffled voice from what was probably the bathroom. A tall figure in a dark green robe appeared, his head buried in a towel as he rubbed his hair. Tom gasped as the man finished his task and draped the cloth around his neck. His long pale neck, which exactly matched Tom's. As did the face that topped it.

Tom found breath enough to mutter, "What the hell---?"

"Hey, Baby, did you forget something?" The holographic blue eyes turned smoky. "Or do we have time for another round?"

"How long have you been in the system?" Tom's voice was strangled, shocked by the notion of Chakotay using a hologram of *him* as a sex toy.

"Not long...*Tom*." The pseudo-pilot folded his arms and leaned against a chair back. "The Commander just thought you'd like a taste of your own medicine. How do you feel right now? Upset? Violated? Betrayed?" The hologram surged forward, standing nose to nose with his counterpart. "A lot like how you'd feel if you found out somebody was breaking into your private holoprograms, right?"

"Oh shit." Tom's shoulders slumped as he realized he'd been busted.

"My thoughts exactly," Chakotay said as he strolled out of the bathroom to stand beside the hologram.

"How did you find out?" That would also tell Tom how long Chakotay had known.

"When you started tinkering with my security codes a notice was sent to my terminal. I decided to see what you were up to. I also whipped up this little scenario to switch with the kayaking program that was really on your checklist." Chakotay's expression turned grim. "I thought you were past shit like this a long time ago, Tom."

"I am, Chakotay, I swear. It's just...I heard you and the Captain talking about Michael, that day he malfunctioned. It sounded like you had tried holosex. Then later in Sullivan's Greg swore that you'd never indulged."

He cringed as he continued, "So we made a bet. I would check your programs and try to find your holo-playmate." 

Tom avoided looking at his double, turning anxious eyes on the man he loved. "After I started I just wanted to forget the whole thing, but...I was getting to know you, your hobbies and interests. And I liked it." 

He looked down. "I liked the idea of being close to you."

Tom stepped up to Chakotay, his hands open and his eyes begging. "Please forgive me. I couldn't help myself. You've been haunting my dreams day and night for months. First I just wanted to fuck you, but now..."

He took a deep breath. "I love the man I've discovered. I can't live without you any longer. I want you to share your programs with me and show all of mine to you. I want to learn about you and have you learn about me. I want to be with you."

Chakotay grabbed Tom by the scruff of the neck and brought their faces close together. "Any more shit like this and I will pound it out of you. All of it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Tom let himself hope. "Am I forgiven?"

Instead of answering, Chakotay used his hold to keep Tom still while his lips brushed against their penitent counterparts. 

"Yes," Chakotay whispered, then claimed Tom's mouth in a sizzling kiss that curled Tom's toes and sent blood rushing to his cock.

"Get a room. Oops, wait a minute, you've already got one." The Tom hologram grinned at his own joke, even in the face of two flesh-and-blood glares. "I guess it's time for me to exit, stage right?"

"Yes, but thanks for the assist." Chakotay gave the hologram a warm smile.

"No problem." Pseudo Tom turned stern blue eyes on the real-life version. "Just don't screw it up."

"Not a chance," Tom said as the photonic being dissolved. He grinned at Chakotay. "I'll be too busy just screwing."

"Oh? You sound overconfident to me. What if I want to be wooed?" Chakotay's dilated pupils and flushed cheeks were at odds with his affronted expression.

Tom began backing his man toward the bed, kissing the handsome face as he answered. "I'll court you with flowers and bubblebaths, dinners by candlelight and breakfasts in bed, stories of my misspent youth, sonnets to your deep dark eyes."

They reached the mattress and Tom was blindsided again as Chakotay spun and pushed Tom down, landing on top but keeping his weight off Tom.

"Tomorrow," Chakotay said, kissing the pert nose. "Tomorrow you'll turn over the rations to Greg. And begin a proper courtship." His expression softened and his eyes began to glow as he ran a hand over the fair hair. "Tomorrow I'll tell you I love you."

"And tonight?" Tom asked, letting his fingers roam.

"Tonight you show me why I should never even *think* about sex with a hologram." Dimples flashed as Chakotay rolled them over and put his hands behind his head, waiting to be convinced. "Especially *your* hologram."

"You got it." Tom grinned and set to his task, but paused to ask, "Chakotay, did I mention a picnic in my beach program? I have the perfect swimsuit for you in mind...."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed with great joy and constructive criticism is treasured as a rare gift.


End file.
